1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture and, particularly, to a brightness adjusting system, a method thereof, and an electronic device using the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras connected to electronic devices through USB ports or embedded therein are used to capture images. However, the quality of the images is easily influenced by environment, such as ambient light.
Therefore, what is needed is a brightness adjusting system which can overcome the limitations described.